


spare time

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han looked away just a little too late for Luke not to catch it when he glanced down to brush a beetle from his knee.“What?”“You got, uh.” Han cleared his throat and gestured around Luke’s face. “Crumb.”He didn’t; Luke wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.“Got it?”Han nodded.Something about the curve of Luke’s mouth made it feel like he knew.(first chapter sfw cute date, second chapter nsfw things that sometimes happen after dates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theyre on yavin or smth idk i needed some early-OT han/luke theyre so cute (THANK YOU @catsolo for the date idea)

Han swiveled the pilot’s seat from side to side, his ankles crossed on the dashboard with his head slumped over the top of the backrest while Luke fidgeted with the handle of his lightsaber.

Han huffed and straightened up with a wince at the crick it had left in his neck. “You want something to eat?”

Luke looked up from the back of the handle, thought for a second, shrugged. “I could have something.”

Han stood up, about to hold his hand out for Luke, but Luke had already gone back to the lightsaber, squinting into the other end before Han swatted it down.

“You’re gonna take an eye out, kid, come on.”

Luke clipped it back onto his belt and took Han’s hand to pull him up, letting go a couple seconds later than he really needed to.

The dining hall was never quiet, only louder at some times, always busy; Han’s nose twitched before he nodded towards the food.

He didn’t take a tray, and Luke didn’t either, stuffing their pockets each with a precarious armful of crinkly bags and juice packs before they went to the exit.

“When you said  _ something,” _ Luke said, stopping for a second to nudge a bag of crackers from falling, “I wasn’t thinking the whole—”

“You saw what I’ve got left on the Falcon, I need some stuff that isn’t dehydrated.”

They didn’t go back to the Falcon yet, though; they kept walking until the chatter from everyone milling around base faded into the chatter from the birds and the bugs, something chewing at the bark in a tree off to the side.

Han adjusted the bags in his arms before tilting his chin towards a mostly-level log.

“Wait, wait, um.” Luke looked around for a second before leaning up on his toes to drop his pile on top of Han’s.

“Hey—”

“That’s all muddy.” Luke popped open a bag of crackers to drop a handful in his mouth, muffled when he said, “Just a second.”

Han huffed and carefully rebalanced the pile. “Get one of those for me.”

Luke nodded and opened a second bag, reaching over to feed Han a couple cookies before folding his shirt up to basket the rest as he flattened the empty bags onto the log.

It did look a little damp when Han could see a little closer as he sat down.

Luke hadn’t set the bags quite far enough apart to keep their elbows from bumping as Luke took his half of the pile back, spread out over his lap with a few more bags next to him.

They ate in mostly silence for a few minutes, just the occasional trade of a cookie for some dried fruit before Han’s eyes narrowed on the carton Luke picked up from the log.

“Seriously.”

Luke raised an eyebrow as he pulled it open to make a corner to drink from, a little milk smear on his upper lip when he asked, “What?”

“You got, like…” Han said, gesturing around the juice packs, “the  _ good _ stuff, you said you never got to have any of that back home.”

Luke shrugged and took another drink. “It’s good.”

“It’s not that good.”

“No, listen.” Luke reached over to take a cookie from an open bag in Han’s lap, tilting the carton so he could dip it in before holding it out for Han again. “Try that.”

Luke swallowed when Han leaned over to take it with his mouth instead of just picking it up, his eyes stuck for a second on Han’s mouth at his fingertips.

Han leaned back again as he chewed.

“It’s pretty good.”

“I  _ said—” _

“With the cookie,” Han said, reaching over to take a piece of dried fruit from Luke. “You’re still weird drinking that plain when you got  _ options.” _

Luke huffed through his nose and nudged his elbow against Han’s side before finishing the carton.

Han watched for a minute while Luke picked through his pile until he picked out another bag of crackers.

“Did they have that more?”

Han tilted his chin towards where Luke put down the empty carton.

“Yeah,” he said. “Water was enough of a hassle to come by, you know, so this actually ended up being easier to get sometimes.”

Han nodded and took another cookie.

It made more sense, then, he thought, Luke choosing that over what he  _ hadn’t _ had back home.

It made his stomach twist a little.

“Have you tried one of these?”

Luke thought for a second. “I don’t think so,” but when Han held a piece out for him, “That looks gross.”

“No, I know, it’s really good,” Han said, holding it out for Luke to take before picking up two more bags of dried fruit. “Like if this one had a baby with that one and then got thrown around a spice market.”

“Like—”

“Food spice.”

Luke held it up before he popped it in his mouth; his eyes narrowed for a second before his eyebrows twitched up, nodding and taking another piece before he had finished the first.

“That’s  _ good.” _

“I told you.”

Luke nodded again; Han hadn’t noticed when their legs had started touching until he felt Luke’s thigh shift against his when he leaned down to stuff an empty bag into the milk carton.

There were another few minutes of quiet, just the birds and the bugs again, bags crinkling, and Luke almost missed his mouth with a butter cookie with his eyes on the tops of the trees above them.

Han stopped eating.

Luke didn’t seem to notice, watching the branches move and bounce with the little things hopping between them. Han hoped he wouldn’t; there wasn’t quite a smile on his face, but his eyes crinkled at the corners even under the thick shade, not because of the sun, the corner of his mouth tilted up just a little, the light filtering through the leaves painting his cheeks faintly green.

Han looked away just a little too late for Luke not to catch it when he glanced down to brush a beetle from his knee.

“What?”

“You got, uh.” Han cleared his throat and gestured around Luke’s face. “Crumb.”

He didn’t; Luke wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Got it?”

Han nodded.

Something about the curve of Luke’s mouth made it feel like he knew.

Luke kept glancing over every so often once Han started eating again, his chewing a little slow before he took a deep breath and said, “You’ve got something.”

Han couldn’t feel anything on his face; he brushed his thumb over the edge of his mouth, Luke’s eyes on his hand again before they flicked back up to Han’s.

Han didn’t ask if he had gotten it; Luke didn’t look away yet except for a quick glance towards Han’s mouth again.

Luke put his mostly empty bag down on his lap, hesitating just a second before he moved his hand to the front of Han’s shirt, his fingers loose, just enough to tug.

Han’s last cookie dropped to the ground as he followed the soft pull on his shirt.

Luke’s lips on his were slow, soft, his hand slipping from Han’s shirt and down to his waist. Han tried to keep it subtle as he wiped a few crumbs from his fingers off onto his pants, but he could feel Luke smiling against his mouth before he moved his hand up to cup Luke’s jaw.

He felt a shiver as his fingers brushed behind Luke’s ear to curl in his hair, Luke’s mouth opening just slightly, a soft inhale before Luke’s hand steadied at Han’s waist. Han had to tense to keep from slipping off the log, easier if they had been facing each other, but he didn’t care with Luke’s thumb rubbing over his hip, his other hand resting over Han’s knee.

Luke’s teeth caught at Han’s bottom lip when he pulled back with a huff at the hollow  _ thump _ of one of the juice boxes getting knocked off the log. “Sorry—”

“It’s—”

Their shoulders bumped when they leaned down to pick it up at the same time, Luke’s hand covering his; Han yanked it back to set down next to him, his other hand at the small of Luke’s back as they both straightened up again, Luke’s eyes lingering just a little too long at his mouth.

Han tilted his chin up, and Luke met him the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still slow, still soft, but there was a tension behind it, too, Luke’s breathing a little heavier, his hand gripping a little tighter back at Han’s hip again. Han could feel the dampness under his thigh from the bag starting to slide, but he didn’t care about that, either; he stopped for a second, his mouth going still against Luke’s as he shifted to try to will back the heat starting to pool low in his belly.

He could feel Luke smiling again, the faint hint of teeth again before Luke moved his hand just slightly so his thumb was at Han’s waistband; Luke hadn’t missed it.

“Do you…” he said quietly, barely pulling back for it, his eyes crossing a little, “do you want to go back—”

“Nice enough out here,” Han mumbled, muffled as he leaned in with his mouth only just over Luke’s.

He felt Luke’s breath hitch as Luke kissed him before pulling back again, still close, his hand still at Han’s hip as he looked behind them.

He thought for a second, his mouth opening like he was about to say something, but he just took a deep breath and leaned in a little closer with his lips at Han’s jaw before he whispered, “Okay.”

Han grinned, not managing quite in time to bite back a soft  _ oh _ when Luke kissed down his neck; Luke slid his hand a little back from Han’s hip, just above his ass, the other slow up Han’s thigh before he started palming at the front of his pants.

Han shuddered, and he only had to rock once against Luke’s hand before Luke shifted with a little more pressure, mouthing at the curve of his neck as he started on Han’s belt buckle.

He huffed when he didn’t get it open on the first try, a warm puff against Han’s neck before Han reached down to help him, and Luke didn’t take any more time before circling his fingers snug around Han’s dick.

“Fuck…” Han whispered, tilting his head back with a soft whine when Luke started kissing along his neck again at the same time as he started pumping his hand.

His breath hitched again at the light feeling of Luke’s eyelashes brushing below his jaw, still kissing as he watched behind them without slowing down on Han’s dick; Han slid his hand up Luke’s back, grinning to himself at the way Luke shivered against him before tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair with a light tug.

Han had to bite back another whine at Luke’s teeth tweaking over the curve of his neck before Luke leaned up to kiss him, none of the softness from before as he started moving his hand faster.

He wanted to  _ touch, _ wanted to grab, wanted to soak in that warmth between Luke’s legs; he maybe should have agreed when Luke had first asked if he wanted to go back to the Falcon, but he couldn’t really see himself walking back there just then.

Definitely not when Luke rubbed the heel of his palm tight over the head of his dick for a few seconds before he started pumping his hand again.

“Mm—kid, babe,” Han tried to say, muffled against Luke’s mouth, but Luke only pulled back to kiss over his neck again, cutting off the rest with a low groan before he managed, “I don’t have any—”

Luke’s hand slowed, his mouth going still at Han’s neck before he pulled back just enough to look behind them again; Han didn’t get any more warning than that before Luke ducked down over his lap.

Han clapped his free hand over his mouth to try to stifle a moan, the other still in Luke’s hair as Luke started bobbing his head, his fingers still tight around the base of Han’s dick. He didn’t go much farther, sucking and lapping over the head, twisting his wrist over the rest, and Han didn’t need him to before he tensed under Luke’s mouth.

_ “Oh—” _

Luke hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, the tightness of it making Han’s breath hitch, a second time with just a bit of a whine when Luke swirled his tongue over the head just before he pulled up the rest of the way.

Han’s hand was still in Luke’s hair as he tucked himself back into his pants, tugging him up to kiss him before Luke could even wipe the back of his hand over his mouth; he had almost gotten it, his fingertips bumping Han’s cheek as Han leaned in before slipping back to cup Han’s jaw.

Han tweaked his teeth over Luke’s bottom lip as he pulled back, kissed his wrist, Luke’s hand staying put when Han murmured, “Let’s go.”

Luke’s eyebrows twitched up before Han stood up with a hand held out for him.

“We’re not done yet.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a grin as he and Han hurriedly picked up their snacks and empty wrappers to get back to the Falcon.

There was still a little smudge of damp from the log by Han’s thigh.

No one stopped them on their way back, glancing around to check that Chewie wasn’t inside before they rushed to Han’s bunk.

The bags hit the floor, and Luke’s back hit the mattress as he pulled Han down with him, his knee knocking Han’s hip before Han settled above him between Luke’s legs. Han stayed close, pressed tight together as he leaned in again to kiss him; Luke shifted his legs a little more snug around Han, looping his arms around Han’s shoulders with a satisfied hum.

There was no hurry to it, no worry of someone running into them, gentle and slow again, but there was some of that tension from before, too, Luke’s hips shifting just slightly under Han’s, a soft sound low in his throat when Han rocked down against him.

Han did it another couple times until Luke’s head tipped back against the mattress with a faint gasp, his fingers twitching at the collar of Han’s shirt; Han kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, down his neck past his Adam’s apple before Luke shivered and loosened his arms around Han’s shoulders.

Han leaned his weight on his forearm, sliding his other hand up Luke’s side under his shirt. Luke’s palm grazed over Han’s chest on his way down to take his shirt off, a little stiff to keep from bumping into Han again before he tossed it to the side with a soft hum as Han went right back to kissing down his torso.

He had to stop for a minute when he got to Luke’s pants.

“Wait, I—hold on,” Luke said, already a little breathless as he pushed himself upright.

Han helped shimmy his pants down his hips, tossing them away with Luke’s shirt before settling between Luke’s legs again.

Luke bit his lip, already kiss-pink from before, matching the flush creeping over his cheeks when Han kissed his thigh as he lifted both over his shoulders; he wanted to take his time now that he had it.

Han kept kissing, almost up to Luke’s pelvis before he let his teeth catch over the sensitive skin just a little down from the crook of his legs. Luke’s thighs tensed over his shoulders, one hand gripping in the sheets with the other quick to Han’s hair, but Han didn’t follow the tug up yet.

Luke’s breathing was already getting heavier when Han looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Han turn his head to work at Luke’s other thigh, squeezing shut with a light groan when Han bit again.

It was just a little higher than the fading mark from a few days before, a spot Han had decided to become better acquainted with after the first time Luke’s ankle kicked against his back with a sharp  _ oh, fuck _ with two fingers in him and the beginning of a blush-pink bruise starting to form under his mouth. Luke was so  _ sensitive, _ cute when Han accidentally got a ticklish spot and a  _ sight _ when he got one of those, at his inner-upper thighs, the curve of his neck all the way up to his ear, the almost-still shivers when Han took his time waking up on slow mornings with light kisses up Luke’s wrist.

That time wasn’t any different; Luke’s fingers trembled in Han’s hair as he worked a fresh mark over his thigh, absently kneading at Luke’s hips as he slowly made his way up again.

There was something about it like that, Han fully dressed while Luke wasn’t at all, everything about  _ Luke, _ everything for Luke, even if it was maybe a little selfish; he  _ liked _ making Luke feel good, all the focus on him, enough he almost preferred it to when their places were switched.

He didn’t need to tease—he was close enough to see Luke didn’t need any more working up to it—but he didn’t have to rush it, either.

Han pressed a kiss over Luke’s clit before opening his mouth just enough to purse his lips snug around it, holding his arms a little tighter around Luke’s thighs at the low groan and the shiver it got out of him. Luke slid his hand to the back of Han’s hair, another light tug, prompting, and Han wasn’t one to say no to that.

He started slow, sucking just a little as he rubbed his fingertips over the crease where Luke’s thighs met his pelvis; that was another one, those spots that always got him buzzing, and Luke whined as his legs tensed at either side of Han’s head.

Han swirled his tongue before dragging flat over Luke’s clit at the same time as he moved his hands to the backs of Luke’s thighs, a soft squeeze as he pushed until Luke’s legs were almost at his chest; Luke’s eyes went wide, a deep breath that let out in a sharp moan when Han ducked down again between his legs.

He could taste it, lapping  _ slow _ back up to his clit before mouthing at him again without any more preamble. Luke’s thighs tensed again, the soft little sounds bubbling up from his throat making Han’s chest warm, following each twitch under his hands and each breathless,  _ “Oh, _ oh, Han—” until it sounded like Luke was saying it from behind a bit hand.

He was, when Han looked up at him, too wrapped up in the soft warmth around his face to do it before; Luke’s eyes were shut again, his free hand over his mouth, the other shaky in Han’s hair as Han started swirling his tongue a little faster. He pursed his lips with a little more pressure, too, and he almost moved a hand down to finish him off before Luke’s thighs almost pushed his hands back with a stammered,  _ “Fuck…” _

He was too close to change it up then, too close to be worth teasing it out any longer; Han gripped at his thighs, keeping steady over his clit, and he  _ had _ to grip, with Luke’s thighs pushing against his hands again, his toes curling and his whole body going tight and tense with a shaky moan as his hips twitched up against Han’s mouth.

He slowed, but he didn’t stop entirely, mouthing soft and gentle over Luke’s clit until he went slack and loose, his breathing eventually steadying. Han gently lowered Luke’s legs, still in between as he kissed Luke’s hip, back up his torso, the dip at the middle of his collarbone before leaning up the rest of the way to kiss him properly.

Luke’s breath hitched just a little, the tip of his tongue peeking out along Han’s bottom lip before loosely winding his arms around Han’s waist. Han didn’t want to break away, he wouldn’t have if Luke hadn’t tugged at his waistband.

“We’ve got shifts,” he mumbled, still running his fingertips over where Han’s shirt had gotten untucked. “How much time do we have?”

Han leaned up on his forearms to look over at the small clock before settling on top of Luke again. “We’ve got time.”

Luke hummed, holding him tight again before Han felt him wince.

“Take those off.”

“Not  _ that _ much time.”

Luke grunted and nudged his knee against Han’s leg. “It’s scratchy.”

Han huffed and leaned up for another quick kiss before getting up to take off his pants and his vest, frowning at the smear he had forgotten about from sitting on the log before he set a timer on the clock; Luke was watching him when he turned around again to the bed, a little closer to the wall with his arm held out to pull Han back in, still a bit of a flush over his cheeks.

Han settled in again at his side, his cheek on Luke’s shoulder as Luke reached down to pull the thin blanket back over them; it was warm—outside and in, they didn’t really need it—but it was cozy, quiet, just the two of them in their little fabric bubble, and Han didn’t mind it getting a little stuffy with each puff of breath over the top of his head and Luke’s arms snug around him.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
